The Test of a Lifetime
by soccerchick4ever18
Summary: kagome goes home unexpectantly after Inuyasha and her spend a passionate night together. she tells everyone she goes home to study for a big test and little did she know just how much this test would change her life! after all it was a pregnancy test!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha! Wish I did but don't anyway this story might sound familiar to some. I had an old story very similar. Im going thru making changes and switching up the story, since I wrote the last one when I was like 14 and it sounded dumb, but who knows this one could be just as bad! No flames R&R

Kagome sat on the edge of the bathtub at her house. She had come home a few weeks ago after her and Inuyasha's incident. It wasn't that she regretted it or was even mad at Inuyasha, it was just she had no idea how to feel about the situation. So she told everyone that she needed to go home for a 'super important life altering test'. Although at the time she came up with this 'test', she was lying. But she just needed some time to regain her thoughts… away from a certain half demon. Surprisingly Inuyasha allowed it, but of course he came by every few days to hurry her along. Kagome even went as far as every morning when she woke up to lay out all of her books and old school papers, to make it really look as if this test was legit.

After about 3 or 4 weeks of being home, Kagome had started feeling ill. She was nausea and the smell of certain foods just made her stomach do flips. At first it was just blown off at the stomach flu, but it wouldn't go away and when her period didn't come, she knew it was time for a test. This leads us to Kagome's current position, awaiting the results! After playing out all of the negative effects in her head like 'I'm having a child and I'm still a kid myself' and the 'oh no what's Inuyasha going to say', Kagome tried to think up some positives… which took much longer than the negatives. After a while she finally came to the conclusion that she really hadn't lied to her friends back in the feudal era by saying she needed to take a HUGE test. After all she was going home unknowingly to take the most important test of her life, so it really wasn't as if she had lied persay. She just simply foreshadowed.

Finally, Kagome couldn't bare it anymore. Slowly she peered down at the palm of her hand, where the test laid. There on the panel as plain as day were two pink lines. There it was the sign that would end her childhood, 2 simple pink lines. As she stared down at the lines, which were becoming increasingly blurry she began thinking about the passion filled night that had put her in the predicament. That night she and Inuyasha finally admitted their feelings, or so she had thought, but the next morning Inuyasha was gone. For the next few days, things were awkward to say the least, Inuyasha avoided Kagome and she did the same. They couldn't be within 20 ft. of each other without blushing madly. So Kagome packed up her things and made up a test and left the following day on Kirara.

She knew crying and thinking about everything wasn't going to change anything. Therefore she tried to dismiss it from her thoughts. After all nothing could be changed it wasn't like she could erase what happened between her and Inuyasha and even if she had a choice in the matter she probably wouldn't change their night. It had been the best day of her life, she just wished the consequences weren't as severe as being sixteen and pregnant! But after all her trying to rationalize it the tears just began to flow, she couldn't hold back anymore. She knew even before the test what it was going to say but, seeing it was a different story. She sat there for what felt like an eternity with tears pouring down her face, thinking of all the possible outcomes and not one seemed as if it would end the way she hoped. Until finally she came to her senses and stood up and quietly headed for her room, shutting the door quietly not to disturb her mother, grandfather, or her brother Sota. Kagome tiptoed silently to her bed. There she sat letting the day's entire events race through her head, before finally collapsing on the bed from exhaustion. Maybe when she woke in the morning this would all have been a bad dream and she wouldn't be pregnant... or so she hoped.

Kagome woke up the next morning in a poor mood because yesterday had been proven not to be a bad dream. She walked through the house as if she were a zombie, emotionless and quite frankly an absolute mess. She hair was maddened up like a rats nest, and her eyes were bloodshot and swollen. If she wouldn't have known better she would have thought last night was the final showdown with Naraku. All that was missing was the blood and dirt.

The only thing on her mind that truly made sence and made her want to continue at the moment was a nice hot breakfast. But as she drew closer to the kitchen and the smell of her mother's sweet home cooking didn't hit her nose, she then began to suspect she was home alone. She confirmed this after walking in to the kitchen and not seeing her mother cooking over the stove, where she so often was at this time of day. Being too lazy to cook up some grub, she decided on a bowl of cereal. Kagome found it strange that her mother would leave, without saying where she was but Kagome thought about it and she had been sick lately so maybe her mother didn't want to wake her.

After preparing her cereal she sat down and began to eat, she was ravished. Since yesterday had been particularly stressful, she might have missed a meal or two and the day before that, well she had a particularly rough time keeping all of her food down. Eventually after eating a few bowls she walked over to sink to wash her bowl out and stick it in the dishwasher when she noticed the note. Her mother pinned the note on the curtain above sink, so that was it was certain she didn't pass it up.

It read:

_Kagome,_

_ Sweetheart I'm sorry to have to leave you knowing you haven't been feeling well, but I just received news about your aunt Sakura. It turns out she isn't doing too well so me, grandpa and Sota are going down to care for her. We should be gone for about two months at most. I left you some medicine on counter and money for a doctor's visit if the symptoms keep up. I love you very much and I hope you are feeling well enough to head back the feudal era to Inuyasha and the others very soon. _

_ Love, Mom_

-**Feudal Era**-

Meanwhile Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were playing in the river near kaedes village. Well Miroku wasn't exactly playing, well in the water at least. He simply sat there admiring Sango from a far, playing up perverted plans in his head as he always did when they weren't engaged in battle. Sango could tell that he was staring her down, but she decided that she wouldn't acknowledge it at the moment. I mean after all sometimes a little attention is nice. Miroku claimed he was keeping his eye out for danger and that why he wouldn't join in, but everyone knew it was one of his lies. Everyone was sort of going along with Miroku's protection detail. That is until Sango noticed that he was just staring at her with his mouth wide open drooling all over himself, at this point she couldn't force herself to overlook his perverted antics.

Miroku had no chance to even dodge the oncoming boomerang before Sango came down on him screaming, "Miroku your such a lecherous Monk."

"What Sango you should take it as a compliment that I can't keep my eyes off of your flawless body" Miroku said while rubbing the newly formed knot on his head.

Sango's face turned a dark shade of red before she slapped Miroku across his face. Regardless of how perverted Miroku was Sango still felt strangely attracted to him so although she always seemed angry about him staring at her so insensitively, she kind of liked the attention. She just didn't like being drooled over like she was a piece of meat, even if it was by the man she secretly loved.

Inuyasha sat perched on a limb above the craziness like normal and actually keeping his eyes peeled for danger and deep in thought. His main focus was on Kagome and Kikyo.

Inuyasha's mind drifted off thinking about Kagome and Kikyo. He thought _'Kagome is the one I want to spend my life with but Kikyo will always hold a special place in my heart. Kagome is the only one I've always been able to completely trust without a doubt and she has never wanted me to be anything other than who I am unlike Kikyo who wanted me to become a human. Kagome makes me happy and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her, and that fateful, passionate and lustful night just proved it. I just hope she feels the same way since I don't exactly come out and say what I mean all the time, I just kinda say the first thing that comes to mind which is normally mean. I'm just going to have to find a way to show her how much she means to me'._

Sango looked up at Inuyasha smirking. She knew exactly what was on his mind it was written all over his face. She had just happened to walk in on Inuyasha and Kagome in the act. Lucky for her though they were slightly intoxicated didn't notice her presence. Thinking back to that night Sango thought of how shitfaced she had been and glad she was she had been. Because she for sure didn't want the image of Inuyasha and Kagome going at it embedded in her memory. Thanks goodness the entire night had been a complete blur!

"What are you laughing at wench?" Inuyasha said darkly. Whilst looking down for his perch in the tree.

"Oh nothing Sango replied just wondering why you haven't gone to get Kagome yet?"

"What are you talking about I don't care how long she's gone" Inuyasha said quickly.

"Mhm whatever Inuyasha, I know you have went to Kagome's every night for the last week trying to bring her back."

This aggravated Inuyasha beyond words! He had thought he had been careful to make sure everyone was asleep before he had left. He always waited till their breathing slowed and waiting an hour to make sure they were good and asleep before he left camp.

Inuyasha replied with his usual "feh whatever" but then said someone which surprised Sango especially with the sequence of the events that had just played out, "I'm going to get Kagome," he spoke up, "her test thing should be done by today". And with that Sango watched Inuyasha take off towards the Bone Eater's Well.


	2. Chapter 2

Also I do not own Inuyasha!

Kagome had finally gathered up enough courage to go back to the Feudal Era. She began packing up her bag and putting all the essentials in there like extra clothes, some bottled water, chocolate for Shippo Ramon noodles, and some baby things she might need for the pregnancy. She figured it might be a bit early but sometimes there journeys were quite long and she for sure didn't want to be one the battlefield and the child pop out with nothing for her to cloth it with. Therefore she packed up some vitamins along with some onesies and other items that she remembered her mother taking when she was pregnant with Sota.

She sat there staring into the wild blue yonder trying to gather her courage to head down to the well, but she just couldn't. Every time she stood to leave she thought of more ways that Inuyasha could abandon her or come up with some excuse. How he loved Kikyo more, even if she was dead and made of clay. Worst of all she was absolutely terrified he would say all of it was a mistake and he was so drunk he mistook her for Kikyo. Kagome couldn't contain it anymore hot tears began streaming down her face.

Inuyasha had just made it the Bone Eaters well and jumped in as the blue light engulfed him. Once he hit bottom in Kagome's world and could smell all of the soiled, smutty air. He always hated coming to her time, it always took his breath away and not in a good way. The worst part was opening up the doors to leave the well; it was like his nose was attacked! But once he made it to Kagome's house the smell wasn't nearly as bad, after all it smelled of Kagome.

He of course he took off towards Kagome's window, where he almost always entered the house. Upon entering he noticed that Kagome was nowhere in sight, or was her giant yellow bag she brought with her. Inuyasha smiled. He knew that must mean she was downstairs in the kitchen preparing to leave. _'Finally'_, he thought.

Quietly he made his way downstairs as he didn't want to startle her and end up being sat from here to America. He walked around the corner into the kitchen only to find Kagome sitting in a chair staring into nothingness. Inuyasha stood there for a few moments smelling her sweet and salty tears stream down her angelic face before he spoke up.

"Hey, let's get moving! You have had an entire moons cycle to be a home for this test, let's go"

Kagome not prepared for a sudden outburst behind her squealed and dropped some of her supplies on to the ground. She turned to Inuyasha and just nodded her head as if saying 'yeah I know, let's go' and stood up to leave not really saying much of anything and wiping her tears in a hurry so he didn't notice.

Inuyasha was flabbergasted he was expecting a sit for that one, and as much as he didn't want one, he kind of wished he would have gotten one. That would at least mean she was acknowledging him.

They quickly made their way over to the well before Inuyasha spoke up yet again.

"Kagome are you mad at me?" he spoke in his most sincere voice

Kagome glanced up with her fakest smiles "oh course why wouldn't I be? Don't worry Inuyasha this test just stressed me out" and she wasn't lying this test was taking a lot out of her.

He knew better than that after all Kagome wasn't much of a crier, something must be very wrong. But he just decided to brush it off to avoid a sit.

He nodded and they both jumped into the well letting the pleasant blue simmering light engulf them as it did so many times. As they started pulling themselves up out of the well Inuyasha stopped and did a double take of Kagome. She seemed different somehow, even her smell was altered. He was shocked he hadn't noticed in earlier, but then again while in Kagome's time he tries to avoid smelling much of anything. But once they made it back to the Feudal era with all the fresh air and wind blowing, it made it practically impossible to ignore. The smell was so pronounced; it was like a mixture of hers and someone else's scents. But he couldn't make out the other. Immediately his mind flickered to the 'hobo' person, but he decided that it couldn't be because the smell was something he was very accustomed to and smelled on a daily basis.

She looked at him for what seemed like an eternity waiting for him to speak up but nothing came. Her mind was racing. She began to panic. Kagome seriously thought about jumping back in to the well but that plan was no good because he would simply jump in after her. Then confront her about why she did something dumb like that.

After staring at her for what felt like an hour Inuyasha got down on all fours and started sniffing the air around Kagome. Kagome jumped back quickly before she started in on Inuyasha.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING"?

"Kagome your sent has changed" Inuyasha said surprisingly, but calmly.

'Oh god oh god he knows. Oh shit what am I going to do! OK calm down Kagome just calm down breath in and out and in and out. Okay I'm good. I can do this now!' Then something clicked and she said quickly.

"Oh it's nothing my mom just bought me a new kind of perfume. Why? "Kagome said casually. She was sweating profusely; she wasn't ready to tell him yet! This wasn't a good time, she only just found out 24 hours ago.

"You just smell weird". Inuyasha spoke awkwardly, while scratching his head.

"YOU JERK ...SIT BOY" Kagome said in a hurt tone of voice.

Inuyasha slammed down into the grass with a humongous thump. Making a crater, she was surprised that more of Kaedes village wasn't covered in them. He laid their mumbling for a while before he actually said something to where she could understand.

"What was that for I wasn't lying you do smell different?"

"Whatever, Inuyasha. Where are Sango, Miroku, and Shippo?"

"They're at Kaedes village" Inuyasha said annoyed

"Ok! I guess I'll go see them they might actually enjoy my company and won't complain of my stench" Kagome said in an annoyed manner before making her way towards the village.

"No Kagome, you don't stink. It's more of a mixture of smells. You actually smell very good" after the words escaped his mouth he immediately regretted it, for he turned the shade of his fire rat kimono.

Kagome look at him and smiled with her face turning a slight pink shade. She was thankful that he didn't press on farther and beyond grateful that the child within her was still too microscopic for him to pick up on its smell any farther. Otherwise he might just figure out what those two smells mixed together was and who they belonged too!

Alright so tell me what ya think! Read and Review please (: I don't wanna update any farther if I don't have any followers! So make sure to review! Also no flames please they make me sad. Constructive criticism welcome... but nicely done (:


End file.
